


Gems like knives

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band), TWICE SIGNAL (Music video)
Genre: F/F, Implied Obsession (?), This is more fucked up later on, not my Go 2 one Am Drabble, they just wanna help TwT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 03:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Be careful what you wish for





	Gems like knives

_It’s 10:40 PM,, I didn’t think I’d be as scared as I am now… that sound… that voice… One I’m all too familiar with, That sickly sweet voice. Her voice, That draws me in so hopelessly. I have no chance of escaping, One wrong move, And they’ll hear me, They’ll find me._


End file.
